


Late Bloomer

by ReneeRosenqueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Demisexuality, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Heavy Petting, Late Bloomer Byleth, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, demisexual byleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeRosenqueen/pseuds/ReneeRosenqueen
Summary: TL;DR Pre Timeskip Dimileth. F!Byleth is Demisexual. Byleth has 0 experience romantically or sexually and is coming to terms with her new emotions/sexuality. Not a slow burn fic(?) Byleth was just late to the horny party. This is a very specific flavor of Byleth being awkward and nervous about her budding sexuality.Chapter 1: Byleth speaks to Manuela about a certain dampness issue she's experiencing. A couple of flashbacks to Dimileth moments that are filled with sexual tension.Chapter 2: Things get a little spicy with Dimitri in Byleth's room until they are interrupted.Chapter 3: Dimitri's POV, Dimitri x Hand scene.Chapter 4: Byleth's POV, She's avoiding Dimitri until she understands herself better. Dimitri notices and does something about it.Chapter 5: Tension is in the air and secret rendezvous between Dimitri and Byleth.Tentatively Chapter 6: They go all the way after the Goddess tower. The End?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, dimileth - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 129





	1. Unexplored Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> No beta readers here. We die like men, even if we aren't men. As such, please let me know if there are any grammar errors or awkward parts. I did my best to self proofread and edit, but you know how that is. I'm unfamiliar with posting on AO3 so bear with me. I tagged all the things that will eventually happen just in case. Chapter 1 is mostly not explicit.
> 
> Chapter 2 and 3 will be whenever I feel like editing it as I am a mad lad that wrote 10k over one weekend last month and just never edited it until now. Chapter 4 and 5 will be whenever I feel like typing it because I hand wrote this fic at first. Chapter 6 still needs to be fleshed out.

The sweltering heat blazes through the summer months. Sweat drips down Byleth’s body soaking into the fabric of her clothing. The dampness is uncomfortable, however, her new position as Professor allows her to indulge in some small pleasures. Frequently, during midday, Byleth will spend her break hour heading back to her room to do a quick change of her undergarment. Being damp from sweat all over is awful enough, but the dampness of her underwear is unbearable. Having her clothes soaking with sweat from battle is something she always put up with as part of the job as a mercenary. However, now that she is a professor she takes advantage of any small comforts she can. Whether it is changing her clothes or eating multiple meals a day, Byleth is enjoying her new life as a professor.

Soon the summer heat begins to fade and the coolness of autumn encroaches. Due to the change of season one issue has become more and more apparent to her. During the sweltering summer heat, the sticky dampness that sweat and humidity caused is to be expected. Even now, in the cooler weather, a day of sparring can work up a decent sweat. The issue is that not only after a ruthless training session will Byleth feel a certain dampness. The uncomfortable dampness can easily be explained by sweat and if not that, then due to her monthly flow. Byleth found herself having to excuse herself more frequently to change undergarments. As the weather had cooled off, when there wasn’t anything like training to explain the dampness away she assumed it could only mean one thing. It was a false alarm after false alarm. Every time she checked it is the same: clear, slick, and damp. Sometimes with discharge sometimes without. Byleth had not experienced anything like it before her time at Garreg Mach, she pondered for quite some time that perhaps she was ill. As a precaution, she heads to Manuela for a check-up. Byleth hopes to find an appropriate treatment in case she is sick with some sort of illness.

* * *

In the infirmary, Manuela stares at Byleth in disbelief as she asks, “So wait, let me get this straight... You think you might be sick because you frequently get some sort of clear, slick, discharge?”

Byleth nods with a serious expression on her face.

Manuela speaks with concern in her voice, “Professor, darling, is this… No, no, you would never joke about something like that... So you really don’t know?”

Byleth shakes her head, as she indeed does not know.

Manuela, still very concerned, responds, “So... You really haven’t experienced this before? Just looking at you, you should have been dealing with this for at least...” Manuela pauses as she gives Byleth a once over, “At least 5 years... If I had to guess.”

Byleth once again shakes her head. “This is a first for me. I can’t say when it started, but… It must have started sometime in summer months when it was too hot to notice.” Byleth speaks in a matter of fact tone as if she is reporting intel to her commander on a battlefield.

Manuela, startled, stares at Byleth before letting out a small sigh and then a chuckle, “Out of all people in the monastery... You were the last person I thought I would have to explain this to. The way you commanded yourself, I would have never expected that our newest professor is a late bloomer.”

Puzzled, Byleth questions Manuela, “Late bloomer….? I'm not a flower.”

Manuela closes her eyes and holds her hand to her head as she tries to think of a way to explain the situation to Byleth. Manuela hums and haws as she begins to approach the subject, “Hmm… Honestly, Professor, I think you already know the mechanical part. I think the real issue is applying those concepts to yourself. So humor me for a moment... I want you to think carefully about the times you experience that… Dampness in your undergarment.” Byleth furrows her brow slightly confused until Manuela goes on to explain further, “Think about who you were with and what you were doing. Were you with an attractive young man, or perhaps a woman? Did something excite you? What was going on in your mind?”

Byleth brings her hand up to her mouth and tilts her head, “Hmmm….” She closes her eyes to think about it further. Starting with the most recent event… It was right after a lecture had finished the other day. She tries to narrow down the time in her mind from the completion of the lecture to when she felt she needed to rid herself of that dampness.

> The students had begun filing out of the classroom. She was standing in front, cleaning up her desk preparing to leave once the classroom had cleared out. All the students quickly left for other activies, everyone that is except for Dimitri. As he so often does, Dimitri approached Byleth after the lecture to discuss one aspect or another. On this day the lecture had been about the use of stealth in communication and the importance of secrecy in the transmission of certain information. Byleth had gone over various methods such as speaking in code, spreading false information, using secret hand gestures, and more.
> 
> “That was a wonderful lecture, Professor.” Dimitri spoke to her with a smile. He was always wanting to hear more from her after the lectures had finished.
> 
> “Thank you, Dimitri, so what would you like to know today?” Byleth said with a small smile as she set down her paperwork to face him. Dimitri was usually one for proper etiquette. She didn’t recall when it started, but somewhere along the line, he became a little more casual in his approach. Instead of standing in front of her desk to ask his questions, he stood right there, next to her, behind her desk and podium. She felt a certain fire start to burn within her from the closeness.
> 
> He leaned in and quietly whispered in her ear, “What do you think of this, Professor?”
> 
> Byleth was startled by his breath on her ear from his whisper. She had an impulsive thought to run away. Her eyes had darted around looking for an escape, however, there was nowhere to escape to. On her right side, her eyes lingered on his arm. She was blocked in as he was using his arm to lean on that side of the desk. Looking to her left, inches away from her face, was his hand and face whispering to her. She felt the warmth of his breath as her eye lingered on his lips. He was mere inches from face but she couldn't bring herself to look up to his eyes. Soon He moved his hand to her left shoulder with a light pat. The sudden sensation of his touch sent a shiver down her spine.
> 
> “You didn’t talk about whispering as a form of secret communication, so I was wondering what the risk factor is for that.” Dimitri spoke in a quiet low voice. She found the tone of his speech so intoxicating that his question almost didn’t register with her.
> 
> Byleth, unable to meet his gaze, looked for a spot on the wall to focus on. She felt off her game while talking to Dimiti in this moment. She hurried to end the coversation with her response, “I’m afraid I don’t have an exact answer for you. At the very least you would need to be careful of your surroundings. You never know who’s listening.” Byleth gently removed Dimitri’s hand off her shoulder and out of the way. Dimitri felt like fire to the touch and yet she knew he wasn’t that warm. “Now if you don’t have any other questions, I will be excusing myself.” Before Byleth could step away Dimitri had grabbed her hand. Byleth felt a pleasant, but searing, warmth that she couldn’t explain. Although Dimitri appeared to be the cause, she knew the root of the warmth was internal.
> 
> “Wait, Professor! Do you need any help cleaning up?” Byleth once again found herself pinned to her desk, this time with one hand in his and the otherside still blocked by his arm. His face mere inches from hers with a piercing gaze that set her aflame… A gaze she couldn't bring herself to return fearing the flames she felt would consume her. 

Recalling that moment she begins questioning herself.  
  
"Why was it again that I was trying to get myself out of the conversation so badly?"  
  
She hums to herself while thinking. Up until this point she had always enjoyed her conversations with Dimitri.  
  
"What was about that time that was making me try to escape so desperately?"  
  
Her thoughts begin to wander back to that moment.  
  
"Was it his warm breath on my neck? Was it how his words tickled my ear…?"   
  
No, it wasn’t just that, there was more… Byleth was trying to leave... Because...  
  
"I wanted to stay there trapped between both his arms…" Byleth still thinking to herself tilts her head back and forth as she strains herself to think. "And that… Scared me, maybe?"  
  
No… That didn’t seem quite right. Byleth was squirming uncomfortably while remembering the event from the other day... She decides to think about a different time she had this issue instead. She hopes that will add more clarity to her thoughts...

> One evening Dimitri and Byleth walked side by side as they headed back to her room. They had just finished dining together. While walking, there were still a few students out and about despite the late hour. Everything was going normally until suddenly.
> 
> Thud!
> 
> Unsure of what just happened, Byleth could feel her back pressing against the wall.  
>    
>  She had been roughly pushed up against the wall by Dimitri. She felt Dimitri’s leg and armor brush up against her bare leg. She could feel his breath on her neck as well as his hands on her shoulders. She felt a tingling sensation surging through her from each point of contact. They were concealed in the shadows by the darkness of night.
> 
> “YOU’RE THE WORST SYLVAIN!” A young woman yelled.
> 
> Dimitri quietly whispered, “Professor… Shhhh…”
> 
> Startled, Byleth complied. She hadn’t seen whatever Dimitri had, but from what she heard she knew Sylvain was getting into trouble again. She assumed Dimitri wisely decided to have them hide in the shadows to avoid getting involved. However, the position they were in caused its own unique set of problems.
> 
> “I’m telling you it’s not like that! She was just a friend! You’re different!” yelled Sylvain.
> 
> The bickering between the two continued, but Byleth soon tuned them out. The sound of Dimitri’s breath was tickling her ears. With each passing moment, it grew louder and louder to her. Before long it was all she could hear. It caused a stirring in chest. She squirmed to shift the position a little. She attempted this to escape from his breath but it was all done in vain. The situation quickly became far worse. With every movement, she became more and more aware not only of his breath but also of every part of his body. She soon realized just where exactly all the points of contact were. Her body felt hot all over from where they were touching. Dimitri was leaning in towards her, one of his legs directly against her bare thigh.
> 
> Annette and Mercedes had forced her into the academy uniform earlier that day, so without her usual tights, there was nothing between her legs and his. The coldness of his armor felt nice against her burning hot skin, but she felt a throbbing. Something inside of her felt tight. It was as if she was experiencing a mix of anxiety and excitement. Just as she felt like something in her might explode, she was startled by Dimitri's sudden movement.  
>    
>  Dimitri rested his head on her should and sighed,“That was a close one wasn’t it professor?” Dimitri chuckled.
> 
> “Huh?” Byleth was so lost in thought of how close Dimitri was she had completely forgotten what had been going on. She hadn't a clue how long they had been standing there, or what had happen to Sylvain, but she played it off with her response, “Oh... Yes... Sylvain always gets in trouble doesn’t he?”
> 
> Dimitri was straightening up his appearance, and starting to pull away…

Recalling that event causes her to squirm, much the same way she did on that evening. Like the previous event she had recalled, this one too was a situation she had both wanted to escape from and yet also stay in. Thinking about it causes her to fill with that same warmth she felt from his touch… She soon realizes that wasn’t the only thing that was the same about how she felt. She squeezes her legs together while searching further into the depth of her heart. She realizes every time she has had this issue she was with Dimitri. It was always moments they were alone together or in close proximity.  
  
Byleth’s face blushes with a tinge of pink. She is not sure whether it is from recalling all those events, or if it is the realization she was always around Dimitri when she felt this ‘dampness’ problem. Even just thinking about him and recalling those moments is stirring feelings in her that she isn’t able to explain. She did, however, have an answer to Manuela’s question.

“After thinking it over... I suppose my issue does revolve around the same person every time. Does that mean anything, Manuela?” Byleth speaks calmly trying to cover any discomfort she felt from recalling those moments with Dimitri.

Manuela claps her hands together in delight. Cheerfully she speaks, “See, this is what I’m talking about! You’ve found someone you think is attractive!” Manuela was absolutely giddy.

Byleth tilts her head, puzzled, “I suppose he is handsome, but I’ve been around other people that are attractive and it’s never happened before. What about him makes him so special...?”

Manuela chuckles, “So it’s a ‘he’ is it? Hehe...” Manuela is having a lot of fun watching Byleth slowly piece things together in her mind.”Professor, there’s a difference between a person being attractive, and you finding that person attractive. There are plenty of people out there that are attractive, but that doesn’t mean you want to have sex with them. This fellow must really get you going if you found your arousal so concerning.” Manuela chuckles again.

Byleth blinks as she stares blankly, “...Excuse me?”

The pink tinge on her cheeks turns to a deep shade of scarlet red. Byleth knew very well what sex and romance are, but never once did it interest her. The pieces were indeed falling into place. The picture became more clear. She had a vague idea that women were said to become wet down there before sex but had never experienced that sort of thing herself. The foolishness she feels at this moment is unbearable. Embarrassingly, she realizes she had just admitted in one fell swoop that she was experiencing arousal, and all the while not knowing what it was.

Manuela giggles, “Judging by that expression you know exactly what I’m talking about now. However, more importantly, are you going to tell me who the lucky fellow is?” Manuela stares at Byleth expectantly.   
  
Byleth gasps, “Huh?” She freezes at the thought of saying any of her feelings out loud.

This whole time her mind was filled with thoughts of Dimitri. With that question from Manuela, Byleth comes to the startling realization Manuela is talking to her about sex and the arousal she feels for Dimitri. The discomfort Byleth felt was unlike any other. The feeling she had seems like an emotion that shouldn't be seen or heard by anyone, especially not an uninvolved party. She felt exposed just knowing that she had unintentionally revealed her feelings of arousal to Manuela.  
  
Byleth tries to deny her own feelings at first. She can’t possibly be thinking about actually doing things with Dimitri... Things like kissing, hugging, and as her mind wanders she envisions herself in a nude embrace with Dimitri. The thought, while exciting, is marred with fear she felt from someone knowing she might have any thoughts of the sort. Byleth begins to feel anxious. She is unaware if her feelings are causing her discomfort, or if perhaps talking to Manuela about this topic is uncomfortable. If Manuela could see half of what she imagines or felt… Much like the other day after the lecture, Byleth feels the desire to escape, except this time she feels the desire to leave from the bottom of her heart. Every fiber of her being is telling her to run.

Stuttering, Byleth speaks softly, “I s-see, so I want to have s-sex? This is… This is a normal bodily function then? In that case, I’ll excuse myself, sorry for taking up your time.”

Byleth stands up to leave immediately, when suddenly Manuela gently grabbed her hand, “Professor, you don’t need to run off like a scared cat. I can tell you’re embarrassed, but this is what friends are for. So you have a little crush for the first time, how bad could it be? I mean… You’ve seen me after a night out...” A look of horror spreads across Manuela’s face, “Oh my goddess!! Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed because you’re worried you’ll end up like me?! I’m just going through a little rough patch right now!”

Manuela’s own love troubles startle Byleth out of thinking of her own embarrassment. “No, I didn’t even consider you while imagining…” Byleth freezes as she nearly admitted everything, “No, never mind...” Byleth avoids eye contact with Manuel.

Manuela speaks after calming down somewhat, “It’s alright professor. I just want you to know I’m here for you.” She hums knowingly, “Believe me, if you need anything, I’m here for you. I’ll have you know, I was quite the lover when I was young-- Ah! What am I saying! I’m still young! I’m still quite a catch!”

Byleth smiles slightly, something about how even Manuela is stressing out over romance made her feel some relief that she isn’t alone. “Thank you, Manuela. I’ll be sure to stop by if I need anything.” Byleth let go of Manuela’s hand and heads back towards her room.


	2. Tumultuous Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Things get a little spicy with Dimitri in Byleth's room until they are interrupted.  
> TL;DR  
> Byleth Immediately runs into Dimitri. Her hair gets caught on his gauntlet, so they go back to her room to untangle it. After successfully freeing her hair from the clutches of his gauntlet, things become a bit awkward and a bit spicy. Before things go too far, Sylvain comes around to unintentionally cockblock Dimitri.  
> \---  
> Upcoming Events...  
> Chapter 3: Dimitri POV. Dimitri trains with the boys. The Boys get pissed off at Dimitri for breaking all the spears. Dimitri goes back to his to reflect on his day and "get a grip on himself".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta readers here. We die like men, even if we aren't men. As such, please let me know if there are any grammar errors or awkward parts.
> 
> I did some heavy revisions on this chapter. It grew by about 1000 words since I did a bunch of rephrasing. Hopefully, I didn't overdo it, because the rest of the chapter hinges on the events in this one. 
> 
> I used terms related to anxiety to describe Byleth's feelings on the grounds she doesn't have a pulse. I hope it still reads in a coherent way despite that. No rapid heartbeats and no pounding in the chest, just knots, tightness, and a fluttering. 
> 
> Chapter 3 will probably be done editing some time in Dec because I have other art-related work to do.
> 
> Bonus related image: https://twitter.com/MagicalSakura27/status/1306455254972669952

Byleth departs from the infirmary with uneasiness lingering in her heart. She is hopeful that she will have the rest of the day and night to come to terms with her newly discovered feelings. She considers herself fortunate that this discovery was made so late in the day. There is only a minuscule chance she will encounter Dimitri at this time of day on her trip back to her room. So long as she stays there, skipping her evening meal, there is even less of a chance she will cross paths with him. Byleth frowns at the thought of missing her meal, but for the sake of avoiding Dimitri, it was a sacrifice she is willing to make. 

The sun is setting as she travels across the monastery grounds towards her room. As she loses focus, her surroundings fade into a void. The chatter of the students fades into silence. Her mind wanders a labyrinth of her own feelings, alone in the dark. Plodding along her usual path she feels like the answer to her worries is just out of reach, or rather the closer she gets to her yearning for Dimitri she turns away. She walks aimlessly through her emotions surrounding her in darkness. She’s lost any cognizance of the people or architecture in her surroundings while in her trance-like state. 

While wandering through her maze of emotions she stumbles on the innocuous moments where Dimitri and she had been alone together. The innocent moments lead to an impure place within her heart. The times he had been too close for comfort opened a door to far more indecent thoughts. Her emotions waver between titillation and self-denial. The tantalizing musings that she may enjoy his attention get shut down by the outright rejection of that possibility. She takes a mere glimpse at the truth, that not only does she enjoy his attention, but she also craves his affection. Quickly and harshly she slams the door shut in her mind. Flustered, she throws the key to her heart into the distance. As much as she tries to deny the truth her mind gravitates back to the door. All the answers are there, locked away behind that door in her heart. 

> "What if he hadn't back off that night...? What if Dimitri had kept me pinned to that wall, hidden by the darkness of night? Would I have felt his leg further up my thigh...?"

Byleth shakes her head to rid herself of such thoughts. She rejected everything the moment she threw away the key. From her years of working as a mercenary, she knows fantasies are pointless. She has no need for delusions of love and romance. Yet when she squeezes her hand into a first she can feel it, the key she had thrown away. Byleth desires to break free from emotions, yet she couldn’t leave them behind anymore.

As Byleth round the corner, thud, she’s brought back to reality and the monastery grounds. She has walked into a solidly built figure. Caught completely off guard by the collision, she begins to apologize, “So-sor--” Before any real words can get out of her mouth, she looks up and locks eyes with the young man’s sky blue eyes. Her body is pressed up against the same man that only moments before was the object of her fantasies. The man she assumed she would be able to avoid for the rest of the day. Frozen in surprise, she stares up speechlessly at Dimitri. 

Byleth had not prepared herself for the possibility that she would bump into Dimitri. She had presumed that he would be off at the training grounds with no possibility of crossing her path. Manuela’s words still rang in her head. Her contemplations on arousal and affection for Dimitri were at the forefront of her mind. All of it plagued her as she stood pressed up against his chest. She knew she required more time to cool off after today’s realization, but time is something she clearly doesn’t have.

Byleth frantically tries to organize her newfound emotions that she has not as of yet began to process. In her attempts at self-denial, she can’t even recognize where simple biological arousal ends and romantic feelings begin. In the chaos of her mind she tries to immediately rationalize her predicament. In an attempt to bury her emotions she assumes that perhaps alongside her emotionally opening up to others she physically started to open up and nothing more. Once again denying herself she makes excuses for emotions in order to not accept the truth. In the face of Dimitri, she grasped at any possibility that could deny her true feelings deep within her heart. 

“Good Afternoon, Professor! I’m sorry for bumping into you like this, but you were just the person I wanted to see! I find myself quite fortunate to have run into you. Oh! However, I do hope you aren’t hurt.” Dimitri smiles as he helps steady Byleth by holding onto her arms. 

Byleth’s face flushes red as if it were fire blazing to the touch. She can feel Dimitri’s strength as he helps steady her. She instinctively averts her gaze away from him as she begins to feel a gentle tugging on her heart. 

> He was looking for her.

She knew he didn’t mean anything by it, but a voice existed within her screaming for the freedom to dream. In a secluded part of her heart, she desired more than anything for there to be something deeper behind his words. Repressing those hopes and emotions she is left with only the desire to flee. Her only solace is the likelihood that the redness seeping into her cheeks would be concealed by the crimson sunset. 

Byleth straightens her posture, allowing Dimitri to release his grip on her. Fearing that returning his gaze would stir more indecent thoughts in her, she picks a spot on the ground to stare at. Alas, in her attempts to avoid such ideas from her imagination, they linger on the surface of her mind. It was instead that she couldn’t bring herself to look at Dimitri after she had so shamelessly imagined things that could have been. 

Byleth tries to steel herself, but her voice wavers as she speaks, “W-was there something you needed, Dimitri?”

She is stricken with terror, alarmed that the embarrassment she feels could be conveyed through the tone of her voice. Silently she waits for his response, unable to look him in the eyes. Despite her averted gaze, she can feel the sensation of his gaze linger on her. The blush on her face deepens into a crimson. 

In a swift but gentle motion, Dimitri reaches out and touches her cheek. His touch is as gentle as it is forceful as he redirects her gaze to meet his own. Byleth lets out a small yelp from the surprise. Her eyes waiver but are ultimately drawn into his commanding gaze. The coolness of his metal gauntlet soothes her flushed skin. 

Within moments Dimitri’s demeanor changes. “Huh, Sorry, Professor. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Dimitri speaks frantically trying to explain himself, He seems just as surprised at his own action as she is. “You just… You just looked different somehow. I found it captivating and I just… Ah! My hand, I’m sorry!” Dimitri hurriedly pulls his hand away, however, his gauntlet snags on her hair pulling her in along with his hand. With a thud, she once again finds herself pressed up against his body. She can feel his sturdy frame underneath his armor. She hears a small sound reverberating in his chest. 

Byleth, now panicking too, frantically tries to pull herself away. “Ow, Ow, Ow...” She yelps, quickly realizing she is stuck.

Dimitri with frantic concern in his voice apologizes, “I’m sorry Professor, it seems your hair is caught on my gauntlet.” 

Byleth, feeling knots form in her chest due to being stuck in such close proximity to Dimitri, decides to take drastic measures. She reaches for the dagger on her hip. She isn’t able to get a good glimpse of where to cut but she’s willing to take a chunk of hair out if that’s what it takes to separate them. 

Dimitri notices her unsheathing her dagger and yells, “Professor, stop!”

Byleth stops, but questions him, “Are you really worried that my aim will be that bad?” 

Dimitri in a tender voice replies, “No, it’s nothing like that. It is just… It would be a shame for you to chop off your beautiful hair... Just give me a second.”

Byleth freezes as Dimitri unlatches parts of his gauntlet. He slips his hand out and motions for her to hold the gauntlet he just took off.

“See, walking around like this isn’t so bad? Your room is right over there, so even though I might not be the most delicate of touch, at the very least please let me try to untangle your hair before you go chopping it off!” Dimitri pleads.

His gauntlet partially obstructs her vision when Byleth feels a sudden jolt as he puts his arm around her waist, guiding her back to her room. She hasn’t the chance to think let alone respond but follows his lead without question. 

* * *

Once they reach her room, she realizes it. They are alone in her room, out of sight of prying eyes. He takes off his other gauntlet setting it on her desk. He gestures for Byleth to sit on her bed as he pulls up her desk chair. He sits himself down so that they are face to face, however, the gauntlet is blocking her view. She feels one of his legs between hers. This causes a stirring in her chest. The feeling is different from discomfort but she wouldn’t describe it as pleasant. 

She rationalizes it as this position that gives him the best reach to untangle her hair from his gauntlet. However, the longer she feels his leg on the interior of her thigh, the more self-conscious she becomes. The only thing that gives her any relief is knowing her hair and his gauntlet are blocking her flushed face from view. Her heart is stirring as she tries to ignore the sensation of his leg against hers. She attempts to remain calm so that when her hair is finally free nothing will seem out of the ordinary.

As Dimitri tussles with her hair and his gauntlet, Byleth wonders if things will ever calm back down for her. Dimitri has been alone with her in her room before. He had been in close proximity to her before. This time, however, everything feels different. If only she hadn’t spoken with Manuela before running into Dimitri. If only she had time to settle her heart before running into him. 

It’s barely been minutes, but Byleth’s discomfort grows. She feels Dimitri’s movements as he slowly unhooks her hair. From time to time she feels herself pulled toward him as he struggles with her hair. She hears the occasional grunt of frustration when it doesn’t work out like he thought it would… And then, the unfortunate result of Byleth finding his voice irresistible. She tries to sit still as Dimitri works on her hair but everything is starting to overwhelm her. His voice, his leg pressing against hers, and her own turbulent emotions. 

Desperate for everything to be over, Byleth speaks in a quiet unsteady voice, “Are you sure we shouldn’t just cut the hair off? I really don’t mind… It can grow back...” 

Dimitri responds in his usual friendly manner, “Nonsense, I only have a little bit more to unhook. Just a little more...” 

Byleth is unsure if it is intentional or not, but as he focuses on unhooking her hair his leg presses against hers more and more. Slowly forcing her legs open a little more each time. 

No… She knows it isn’t intentional. It was solely her having improper thoughts. Dimitri is merely obliviously untangling her hair. In any other moment of time, she would have just pushed back against him without a second thought. However, after everything that has happened today Byleth doesn’t resist to avoid bringing any attention to the untoward position they were in. 

“I think I just about have it, Professor!” Dimitri exclaims triumphantly. 

Byleth glances over the gauntlet to peek at his face. Her hair has been getting looser and looser allowing for her to see more. She admires his face as he focuses, until suddenly…

“It’s done!” declares Dimitri.

Byleth’s hair is free from his gauntlet. Byleth waits expectantly for Dimitri to stand up when he instead sets his gauntlet down on the bed next to her. He leans in towards her, gazing at her with a serious expression. Byleth feels her face burn from his intense gaze. 

“Professor, is everything alright? You seem a bit different. Did something happen?” Dimitri asks.

Byleth panics at his words. The idea that he is aware of her emotional state fills her with terror. She had the impression she was concealing her emotions better than that. She can not bring herself to look him in the eyes. She feels a heat flow over her whole body, however, the spot on her inner thigh where their legs are touching feels like a furnace. She desires nothing more than to escape from this situation and these feelings, however, she is trapped in place with his leg between hers. 

She feels the bed right next to her sink slightly. She is already looking down and sees that it is the weight of Dimitri’s hand. Then, with a sudden jolt, she feels his hand on her face once again. He lifts her face to meet his gaze. It has the air of being more intimate this time. She can feel the rough texture of his calloused skin on her jawline. Unlike the cooling sensation she received when he redirected her gaze while wearing his cold metal gauntlet, she felt no such relief from his skin. It only burned hotter. 

She feels a stirring in her stomach. A sensation she has never felt before… Or rather, that she had never acknowledged before… She is forced to meet his gaze, as much as she wants to look away, his blue eyes draw her in. She is hesitant to respond. Before either of them could say anything… Thump, thump, thump, there is a knock on the door.

“Professor? Are you in?” Annette calls out. 

Byleth, whose gaze has been redirected upon hearing the knock, is about to respond out of reflex when suddenly she feels Dimitri’s hand covering her mouth. Dimitri Silently and slowly gestures for her to stay quiet. Startled, Byleth complies.

“Oh, Annie, let’s go. It looks like she isn’t in her room anymore.” Mercedes says softly. 

Annette whines back, “But Mercy! This is the last place anyone saw her go!” 

Mercedes calmly responds, “That’s true, Annie, but she was apparently with Dimitri. They probably just got something from her room and left. Let’s check the training grounds or the library. We’ll find her eventually.” 

Annette sighs in agreement, “You’re right, Mercy, let’s go~♪” 

Moments of silence pass. Dozens of thoughts flood into her head. She has already returned her gaze to Dimitri, but he still has his eyes glued to the door. His grip on her mouth loosens, removing all but one finger from her lips. 

The gentle touch of his finger pressing against her lips leaves a tingling sensation within her. She can feel the roughness of his calloused hands on her lips. As much as she relishes the feeling, she can’t help but wonder why he hadn’t let her answer the door. He had never minded on prior occasions when other students came to join them… Was it out of consideration for her tangled bird nest-like hair, or was there something more? 

She tries to drown the stirring in her chest with reasonable thoughts, but It is useless. She doesn’t care about the reasons why. She can only focus on the feeling of his touch. Her focus soon returns to his handsome profile. The charming expression he has while on alert as he waits for the coast to be clear. The only thing on her mind is his finger that is pressing against her lips to signal for her to keep quiet. His finger is so close she can almost taste it. All she has to do is stick her tongue out and…

Dimitri suddenly jerks his arm away yelling, “WAH, PROFESSOR?!” His face turns beet red. 

The horrifying realization sinks in. She hadn’t thought that at all. She had actually done it. Without thinking she had stuck her tongue out and licked his finger.

In a panic, Byleth frantically apologizes, “Oh, no, sorry… I just...” His shocked gaze pierces her. She feels tremendous guilt for what she has done.

Mortified, She tightly closes her eyes out of embarrassment. She can not bear to look at him anymore. She wishes she had never talked to Manuela. She anguishes over having ever realized anything. She yearns for nothing more than if she could go back to normal. The only thing she is certain of is that she has offended Dimitri with her bizarre behavior. Terror fills her at the thought that he might consider her a creep now.

With a strained voice, Dimitri speaks one word, “Professor...” 

She can tell something is wrong just by the strained sound of his voice. He surely must be disgusted by her. At this moment, her eyes still tightly sealed out of fear, Byleth desires for nothing more than to be out on the battlefield away from these stupid emotions. When life or death is on the line there is no room for such silly notions of love and attraction. 

She waits for Dimitri to chastise her, however, the silence is deafening. With her eyes still closed tight, her anxiety begins rising. Suddenly she feels a hand on the back of her head and something soft on her lips. The weight on the bed shifts on the side Dimitri had last had his hand on. It is as if even more of his weight is being supported by the bed. Byleth felt unsteady, had it not been for the hand holding onto the back of her head, she surely would have fallen over to the side where the bed is sinking. 

Unsure of what is going on and still unwilling to open her eyes, she focuses on what she can feel. The Gentle but sturdy support from his hand... The warmth on her lips... 

Her bewilderment quickly turns to shock as she realizes what she feels on her lips is in fact his. She is being kissed. It is rough and awkward, but without anything to compare to she assumes, that was just how a kiss is. Starting from her chest she feels a warmth flood over her body. 

Soon a wetness is felt on her lips. As if politely asking for entry his tongue licks her lips. Without any hesitation she allows his tongue to enter her mouth. Unsure of what she is doing, she tries to follow his lead. His tongue is exploring the inside of her mouth, so she attempts to do the same. His tongue prods the interior of her mouth. Before long their tongues mingle together sharing in warmth and wetness. 

Byleth reaches out and wraps her arms around his neck. Startled from her embrace, Dimitri lets out a small moan. She holds onto his body as they continue to kiss. Byleth muses about the taste of his tongue on hers. She can’t even begin to describe, however, it wasn’t unpleasant. More than anything she enjoys the sensation of his tongue moving passionately against hers. Her body flooded with warmth does not let her ignore the other wetness forming between her legs. She begins to feel dizzy from it all.

Just as Byleth feels faint Dimitri gently pulls back. His breathing is heavy, as she gasps for air she realizes so is hers. She hadn’t noticed until now, but she has barely been breathing while time his tongue was in her mouth. She was desperate for air, however, she was equally desperate for more. She could feel the heat from his heavy breath, but it felt far too distant. 

Curious to see what kind of expression he was making while his breathing was labored, she opens her eyes slightly to take a peak. His face was flushed red, his eyes gazed at her intently as he pants. There is something alluring about his appearance at that moment. His hair slightly disheveled, his mouth slightly gaping, and his clothing slightly wrinkled from where she clings to him… Dimitri has always been handsome and well-groomed, so seeing his usual neat appearance in disarray made Byleth unable to look away. 

He pants out one word, “Pro...fessor...”

His eyes are filled with desperation and fear. He hesitates but craves more. Answering his feelings she wraps her arms around him even tighter. Byleth no longer needs support from his hand as she clings to him with all her strength. She feels his hand wander, caressing its way down her back towards her hip. The warmth of his touch sends a pleasuring shiver down her spine. However, anxiety starts to sink in as his hand gets dangerously close to a secret she doesn’t want anyone to know of. 

She can’t recall the exact moment it happened, but her underwear had long since been soaked. Dimitri’s leg still pressed against hers preventing her from squeezing her legs together. She craves that sensation to silence the agitation she feels in her center. She’s keenly aware of his right leg pressing into her inner thigh. His knee is mere inches away from her most sensitive spot. She wonders if a small accidental movement would be enough to close the distance. She considers that perhaps the pressure of grinding against his leg would mimic the sensation of tightly squeezing her legs together. Would such an action go undetected? 

Closing in on her limit, Byleth whimpers his name longingly, “Dimitri...”

Suddenly, a thud, she feels her back on her bed. Dimitri hovering over her as he pins her down to the bed. The moment she spoke his name any hesitation he had seemed to snap. As he adjusts his position, making sure she’s comfortable, his knee brushes against her much as she had just thought she would like to do. The sensation flusters her as she lets out what considers a strange sound. At first, it alarms her. She is fearful of what Dimitri is thinking, however, it appears he enjoys it. With delight, a slight smirk appears on his face.

Byleth is aware of Dimitri’s strength, but it is still within her power to escape. She can throw him off with ease… That is if she had really wanted to. She could have stopped this all from the start. Instead, she instinctively reaches out for him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down into another kiss. 

While their lips lock together in a passionate kiss, Byleth could feel Dimitri’s hands begin to wander. The hand found momentary rest on top of her breast, however, there was only a vague awareness. Her armor blocked out the most delicate sensations. She wishes beyond all else that at that moment she hadn’t been wearing her armor. She craves the feeling of his hand on her breast unhindered by her thick armor. She desires to know what that would feel like. Choosing to not waste more time on what she wishes she could feel, Byleth instead focuses on what she does feel. 

As his tongue once again invades her mouth she feels his knee brush up against and bump up against her groin. Fully aware that it isn’t intentional, she enjoys the sensation nonetheless. Intoxicated by his kiss and by his touch she doesn’t dread her secret, however, she does hope that her shorts and tights are enough to prevent his awareness of her secret dampness. On that thought, her mind wanders... 

> If he knew, how would he react? 
> 
> Would he be disgusted by her? 
> 
> Would it excite him in the way his kiss and his touch excite her?

While lost in the moment, she only just now notices his hand begins to wander once again. Leaving her breast and caressing all over. There’s a desperation to his touch. He’s seeking something, and then… Click. She knew what he had been so desperate for. Dimitri starts unlatching her armor. Click… Click… Click… Her armor loosens on her. It will not be long until she is free from her currently stifling armor. A few more latches and she’ll be able to feel his touch. With each click she hears, her excitement elevates. She’s desperate for more. She desires his uninhibited touch. She pants between kisses, anticipating that last latch to be released when…

Thump, Thump, Thump, suddenly there is another knock on the door. Startled by the noise they both freeze in place. From the interruption Byleth becomes self-conscious. She blushes furiously realizing she sprawled out on the bed with Dimitri on top of her. 

“Hey, Prof. Are you in there?” Sylvain calls out until, smack, “Ow! That hurt Felix.”

“Annette and Mercedes already told you she wasn’t in there, Sylvain.” Felix shouts angrily. 

“But she wasn’t anywhere else.” Sylvain whines.

Byleth lays there panting as silently as she can, with Dimitri on top of her, their lips mere inches apart and her armor about to fall off. Hoping with all hope that Sylvain and Felix will leave much like Annette and Mercedes did. However, soon her hopes are dashed by Sylvain.

“You never know she might have come back while they were out looking.” Sylvain muses. “If she isn’t here we can always wait a while, otherwise we’ll keep missing her like everyone else.”

Dimitri quietly releases her. Once again he presses a finger to her lips signally for her to stay quiet. He slowly climbs off her and the bed trying to not make any noise. He smooths out his hair and straightens his appearance. Finally taking both gauntlets and putting them back on. She sits up and watches him head to the door.

As if nothing had happened between them, he opens the door with a smile. “Good evening, Sylvain, Felix, good to see you. Did you need something from the professor?”

“We’re here to spar,” Felix says bluntly.

“I see, unfortunately, the professor isn’t feeling too well.” Byleth watches curiously as the usually honest Dimitri is telling lies without a tinge of remorse. “If you would like, I would gladly spar with the both of you.” 

“Oh, No…! If the professor isn’t feeling well, I can stay behind and take care of her.” Sylvain winks. 

It sends a chill of disgust down her spine.

“Absolutely not Sylvain, you would just make her feel worse,” Dimitri replies coldly. This brings a slight smile to her face as he was certainly right. The thought of being left alone with anyone other Dimitri at this very moment is exceedingly unpleasant. 

“Come on don’t be like that.” Sylvain whines. 

Felix snickers, “Maybe if you didn’t fool around all the time the professor would like you more. Anyway, fair enough, I suppose sparring with a boar is a half-decent replacement for the Professor.” 

“Then it’s settled, shall we head over to the training grounds?” Dimitri says casually. 

“Can’t we at least see the professor first?” Whines Sylvain.

Dimitri has been blocking the doorway keeping her out of view. She could tell Sylvain was trying to get a peak but Dimitri was acting as an impenetrable wall. 

“Rejected,” Dimitri says flatly. 

He motioned them away and started heading out. He turns around pressing his finger to his mouth signally he’ll be quiet, before mouthing the words “We will talk later.” He smiles at her and then leaves.

Left alone, Byleth sits there silently as the events of the day sink in. She stands up only to find her corset armor is moments away from falling off. She dreads the thought of what could have been. Had Dimitri not lied, it would have been hard to explain why her armor is falling off... 

Still in a daze, Byleth gasps, “Oh!” 

At that moment she realizes that was exactly why he had lied to Sylvain and Felix. Byleth blushes furiously. She had no idea what she was doing, or why she allowed that to happen. The longer Dimitri is gone the more horrified she becomes. Everything she had done, everything that had happened… She was not only fine with it, but she craved every moment of it.

As much as she wishes she could relish the moment, she has a lot to consider. How can she explain to anyone what she had done with Dimitri, the crown prince of Faegus. There are just some lines that should never be crossed. Byleth isn’t sure what frightens her the most, her own actions or the meaning behind his words “We will talk later.” 

What should she even say to him?

How will she even face him in lectures? 

Byleth’s stomach twisted into knots. The longer she spends alone the more anxious she becomes. Her thoughts are all over the place. Panicking about their future meetings, dreaming about the moments prior, and… Fantasizing about what could have been had no one interrupted. Without a doubt the strongest emotion Byleth felt was dread.

She dreads their next encounter. Byleth having no experience has no idea what to expect. The unknown battle she's facing alarms her. 

Sothis wills herself into existence and looks around. She yawns as she speaks, “I felt a sense of impending doom… But there isn’t any danger. Has thou received any dreadful news?” Sothis floats in the air by Byleth. She raises her eyebrow and speaks, “Tell me what happened child.” 

Byleth looks up at Sothis, then back down before replying, “It’s nothing of importance...”

She conceals her emotions to the best of her ability as not to bother Sothis with her frivolous worries. 

“Hmm...” Sothis hums as she analyzes Byleth’s appearance. She picks up on the blush spreading over Byleth’s face. “So it’s like that, huh?” Smirking, Sothis slowly starts to fade away. “I’ll always be with thou if thou needs me, however, it appears thou does need some time alone. I will be sleeping…” Before she fades away completely she snickers, “Try not to be too frighten lest thou wake me amidst a compromising position you’d rather me not see.” 

Sothis cackles until the moment she fades away completely. The color drains from her face. Byleth takes Sothis’s warning into consideration as she plans for tomorrow. Avoiding Dimitri shouldn’t be too hard if she’s prepared. She uses her knowledge from her mercenary days to help her strategize.  
  
Her problem? 

Zero understanding of societal and romantic etiquette.  
  
The Solution?  
  
Gather intelligence. The more information you know of the enemy, the better your chances are. 

Byleth mulls some ideas over in head. Perhaps she will speak with Manuela again tomorrow…


	3. Unresolved Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Dimitri POV. (CW: Mastrubation scene)  
> TL;DR  
> Dimitri trains with the boys. The boys(Felix) get pissed off at Dimitri for breaking all the spears. Dimitri goes back to his room to reflect on his day and "get a grip on himself". His reason gives way to imagination. The next day Dimitri notices Byleth is acting strange. She says that they will talk later as she's too busy right now.  
> \---  
> Upcoming Events...  
> Chapter 4: Ms. Byleth "I'm not avoiding you, I'm just doing everything in my power to not be anywhere near you so that we don't have to talk." Eisner decides to gather some intel before dealing with Dimitri again. Anyway, there will be at least 1 spicy scene of sorts per chapter, chapter 4 is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta readers here. We die like men, even if we aren't men. As such, please let me know if there are any grammar errors or awkward parts.

With a grin on his face, Dimitri heads towards the training ground with Sylvain and Felix. Walking slightly behind the duo, he does his best to conceal his giddiness, but his delight does not go unnoticed.

“So… Your highness, how far did you go with the professor today?” Silvain snickers.

Sylvain’s question stuns Dimitri. He stands frozen in place. His fear paralyzes him momentarily. Panicking, he reflects back to the moment he opened the door.

Had he left anything noticeably out of place?  
Was there something that would give away any implications of what happened?  
Did he not do a good enough job at blocking the Professor from sight?

Dimitri puts on the best poker face he can muster. He steels himself while he comes up with an appropriate reply.

“Whatever do you mean, Sylvain?” Dimitri says calmly, in an unwavering voice, as his stomach twists into knots.

“Oh, You know... Did she perhaps... Flash you one of her ‘mesmerizing smiles’, or maybe she patted you on the head to let you know you did a good job,” Sylvain chuckles in a condescending manner. 

A wave of relief falls over Dimitri as his stomach unknots and relaxes. He realizes Sylvain was just busting his balls over his infatuation with the Professor. He has been doing so for months now. Dimitri is grateful that his good mood can easily be brushed off as satisfaction for a small amount of attention from the professor.

“Haha, very funny, Sylvain,” Dimitri replies sarcastically.

Dimitri’s face tinges red as he recalls the events from earlier. The way she gently wrapped her arms around him, the look on her face, her voice-- No, no no, now is not the time to be thinking about any of that. Dimitri feels a twitch in his groin. He is treading in dangerous waters remembering that kiss in public. 

Felix lashes out, and grumbles angrily, “We’re going to spar, not talk about that boar’s stupid crush.”

“Don’t be like that Felix, just think of it as some pre-game ribbing,” Sylvain says playfully as he wraps his arm around Felix's shoulders.

Felix pushes Sylvain off him and sternly scolds him, “You need to just focus on the task at hand, or sparring with you won’t be worth my time. It would have been far better if you had been unwell rather than the professor.”

Dimitri tries to end the bickering. He confidently says, “Don’t worry, I plan to give it my all.”  Once again recalling events from earlier he adds, “I think I could use some exercise....”

Dimitri is still very much pent up from his encounter with Byleth. He had been better at holding in his feelings so long before the kiss they shared. He tries to hide it but thinking of what just transpired and what could have been if Sylvain and Felix had not knocked consume his mind. One question won’t leave his mind...

How far would he have gone with the Professor had they not been interrupted?

Dimitri is desperate for more. He wants to feel her warmth, that is to say, to embrace her. He dare not even think about the words behind his true feelings. More than anything though, he just wants to talk with her. Guilt gnaws at his heart over leaving her alone like that. He desires the truth. The Professor had never seemed like the type to indulge his desires, but she has never outright rejected any of his advances either. He hopes that this means she reciprocates his feelings. Curiosity is eating him alive. All he desires is confirmation.

All these thoughts and more consume Dimitri as he prepares a practice lance to spar with Sylvain and Felix. He is hopeful that a little exercise will calm his nerves as well as restrain his desires.  However, it isn’t before long that it’s clear his hopes will be dashed.  
  
With a clatter, Felix throws down his practice sword in frustration.  
  
He shouts, “If you aren’t going to take this seriously, just leave you useless boar!”

Dimitri is holding the two halves of his 8th crumbling practice lance.  
  
“I’m sorry… I swear it wasn’t on purpose.”  
  
Dimitri looks down in frustration with himself.

“Now, now, kids calm down. I’m going to take the blame for this one Felix. I took my teasing too far. It was funny the first few times saying ‘Oh, is that the professor?’ and watching Dimitri break his lance… But clearly, I took it too far, and I’m sorry,” Sylvain says in a lighthearted manner in an attempt to defuse the situation.

Felix punches Sylvain in the arm.

“This is why I told you from the start that you needed to focus! You wasted my time by indulging the boar’s stupid fantasies, and riling him up!” Felix shouts angrily.

“Ow, that hurt. But don’t worry, I’ll spar with you for the rest of the night. Just calm down, Felix!” 

Sylvain goes over to Dimitri and pats him on the back.  
  
With a sympathetic voice, Sylvain consoles Dimitri, “Why don’t you head back for the night, your highness... Maybe even check on the professor on your way back.” 

Sylvain winks at Dimitri.  Dimitri frowns at Sylvain for that last comment before finally relenting.

Dimitri sighs, “I suppose that is the best plan of action. See you in class tomorrow.” 

With His head hanging low, Dimitri sulks away. Wearily he leaves the training grounds. 

* * *

On the way back to his quarters Dimitri passes the Professor’s room. He hesitates for a moment. His lingering gaze locks onto the door of her room. What he wouldn’t give to knock on the door and continue from where they left off. 

However, the sun has long since set. At such an hour it is no longer appropriate for him to visit her alone. Likely it never was, but during the day was far more forgivable. That is what he tells himself, but deep down he knows he is just afraid. 

Sylvain’s well-intentioned playful jabs took him from being just being restless to both pent up and frustrated. Dimitri’s confidence is shaken. His emotions tumble like a raging storm within him. He clenches his fist unsure if he would be able to control himself or his strength. After moments of gazing at her door, he turns to continue on his way back to his quarters.

Once Dimitri returns to his room he prepares himself for bed. He lies down on his bed. Normally the silence and darkness are unbearable. The dead haunt him every night. The darkness consumes him. The distinction between when his reality ends and his dream begins blurs from the constant cries of regret ringing in his ears. 

Tonight, however, it is unbearable for quite a different reason. Almost like a pleasant distraction from his nightly terrors. He had more than enough to cool off during his walk back, but his body still has a fever-like heat to it.

Dimitri lifts his hand to his lips, recalling the moment he felt the warm moist sensation on his finger. He had been startled when the professor licked him. He knew he had been taking advantage of the situation when he placed his hand on her mouth then his finger on her lips. He knew full well that he could have just motioned for her to remain silent, but he had intentionally touched her lips to keep her quiet. Dimitri craved for their time together to continue without interruption. Today there was something different in the way the Professor looked at him and he desired to see more of it. 

At the time he had thought that the small touch of her lip to his finger would have been more than enough to satisfy him, but then she… A shiver travels down his spine from the recollection. His heart races as he recalls the moment. He kisses his finger while envisioning the scene in his mind. He had not been sure what it all meant, but when Byleth had closed her eyes Dimitri remembered what Sylvain had said previously…

“When a girl closes her eyes, it means one thing: She wants you to kiss her.”

Following that line of thought, and after a moment of hesitation with her eyes remaining tightly sealed, Dimitri dove right in. Both fear and desire consumed him. He feared that Sylvain had been wrong, but when the professor opened her mouth without hesitation, allowing his tongue in, he thought that maybe his friend actually did know or a thing or two.

Dimitri had no sense of taste, so instead, he focused on the feeling of her tongue against his. It was warm, wet, and there was a unique texture when their tongues met. Her strong arms wrapped around him washing away any hesitation. It was momentary bliss as they were together in such an intimate moment. With his tongue, he desperately felt for anything inside her he could.

“Feeling inside of her...”

The way he had worded his thoughts caused a shudder. The lewd phrasing he tries desperately to avoid repeats over and over again in his mind. His lower region began to twitch with excitement. He continues to remember the events of today.

He slowly pulled back to breathe and calm himself down from the intoxicating kiss. His groin region had been reaching dangerous levels of excitement. Before things got out of hand, he had the resolve to tell her how he felt. To tell her how he secretly pined for all these months… From the moment they first met. He thought it was now or never until…

The only words that were able to escape his mouth were her title. Her flushed face, labored breathing, and the look in her eye... Dimitri had never seen her with such an alluring look on her face before. He couldn’t help but be drawn in. Her usual cool and collected face was a distant memory. 

With a soft seductive voice, she spoke, “Dimitri...” 

And with that, he couldn’t stop, not even to speak. 

He had pushed her down gently on her bed to continue… Continue what? In shock from his own actions he hesitated. He stared at her as she laid sprawled out on the bed under him. Anxiety was creeping in the back of his mind. They hadn’t even discussed anything. Doubts festered within him. 

Was he going too far? 

Was he taking advantage of her...? 

Dimitri shifted himself awkwardly. His knee brushed against her. Although he felt hardly anything due to his armor, her reaction was unmistakably a small moan. His excitement could hardly be contained as a smile crept across his face. He struggled with himself, trying to not let it get to him, but there was an unmistakable heat growing in his groin. 

As he was trying to restrain himself and not get too carried away, she reached up to him to pull him back down into another kiss. With that, there was no doubt left in his mind, she wanted him just as much and he wanted her. 

Dimitri groans as he turns over in bed. Just recalling the events of today had left him hard. He had often fantasized about doing as much, if not more with the Professor, it feels like a dream for it to have actually happened. Not only that, but it was hardly a one-sided kiss. Dimitri may have initiated it but she too had equally and willfully participated. 

While he was kissing the professor he knew he wanted more. With his free hand, he felt around until he reached her chest. He craved the soft touch of her breast but her blasted armor was in the way. He groped around looking for the latches to remove it. Click, the first one is undone… the excitement in his desperate search increases. Click, the second one is undone… With each latch undone his heart leaps. Click, the third one is just about-- Thump, thump, thump, suddenly a knock at the door. 

As Dimitri recalls the progression his loins throb under the tight constriction of his pajama bottoms. This isn’t the first time the thoughts of the professor left him in such a predicament. This, however, is the first time he has a real tangible memory for the basis of his fantasies. Normally he is stricken with guilt for his one-sided desires, but today has a little lighter tone to it knowing his feelings were at least somewhat reciprocated. 

He needs to do something about his throbbing member, but after how many lances he had destroyed his hands were out of the question. He took his pillow and started grinding against it. His imagination is free to run wild, dreaming of what could have been, had no one shown up to interrupt them.  After the latches were undone he would have been able to free her from her protective armor granting him access to her soft mounds. Dimitri gropes his pillow wondering if the softness of it would be akin to the softness of her breast. He recalls the small gasp and moans she had let out. He fantasized that if he were to actually grope her breast he’d once again hear her moan in delight. The thought of it causes his member to become even harder.

Dimitri grinds gently against his pillow. Not wanting to destroy his manhood, he uses the pillow in place of his hand. He wonders how she would have reacted had she known how excited she made him. Would she have been disgusted by his hardening length, or perhaps she might have been impressed at his size and vigor. He dives deeper into his fantasies. Dimitri imagines what her reaction might have been once she had noticed the swelling in his pants. Dimitri grinds against his pillow imagining it was her figure.

Would she notice it right away? 

Would she be curious...?

Dimitri, panting, starts to lose his self-control. His fantasies slowly become unrestrained giving way to his unbridled desires. What is plausible no longer matters to him. He thrusts more erratically against the pillow as he imagines the professor praising his size. The curious delight she might have in her eyes upon noticing his erect member. The professor of his imagination was no longer a reflection of reality but a caricature of his own desires. He imagines her accepting everything about him and beyond that, wanting his everything. There was no part of him that she didn't want. 

Dimitri grunts while imagining her opening her legs. He is envisioning her inviting him in with her coaxing gestures. She encourages him to continue and to not make her wait. Begging him to just rip her shorts off. He gasps at the erotic imagery of her laying there, spread open, her clothing in shambles, her signature tights shredded at the crotch to make room for him to enter.

Desperate to restrain his own voice, Dimitri moans, “Pro...fessor..” 

Despite knowing the others were out, still sparring, he still dreads the thought of his secret shame being found out. Panting, he was at a point nothing could stop his fantasy.

He imagines her small figure begging for his touch. Her flushed face with eyes begging for more. A coquette little smile as she begs him to enter her. Him slowly grinding against her most sensitive part. Nudging his way in, bit by bit, not wanting to hurt her. However, this is his fantasy. She is enjoying every second. She felt nothing but ecstasy and desire for him as well as his entire length. He imagines the first thrust into her with  her moaning for more and more.

His fantasies are bringing him closer and closer to climax. Grinding against his pillow is no longer enough, he needed more. He slid down his pants revealing his throbbing erect member. He took the hand she had licked and starts stroking himself alongside his hip thrusts. He closes his eyes and imagines them together. Their panting in unison as he thrusts into her. As he approaches his climax he dreams of her words, her begging for him. He pictures her wanting to accept every part of him. He imagines her clinging to him and whispering for him to finish inside of her. With a final stroke, his final release comes. 

Thoughts of how he could defile her slowly fade away to the stark reality of the mess he has made. He pulls the cum splattered pillowcase off, wiping his hand on it as well. It was already a mess, so might as well use it to clean up he thought.  His face flushed ear to ear. There is a tinge of guilt and embarrassment within him bubbling to the surface. No matter what he fantasizes about, it is just his selfish desires. He had no reason to believe she would actually want to go that far with him after just a kiss. They didn’t even have a real defined relationship yet. Dimitri sulks while he finishes cleaning up his shameful mess.

He makes up his mind to talk with the professor after lectures tomorrow. Ideally, reality would be just as kind as his fantasies. The professor would reciprocate his feelings… And maybe… Just maybe they could establish a proper romantic relationship. Dimitri muses about asking her father for permission to court her properly. He momentarily chuckles at the idea that Jeralt would accept him as a future son in law, and maybe even consider it an honor to have his daughter betrothed to a prince. However, Dimitri did realize his fantasies were just that, a fantasy. Everything from his most indecent desires to his hopes for a possible future was so far from his grasp. He had the determination but everything felt so far out of reach.  
  
Dimitri lays in bed alone, completely silent, for the first time in ages. There are no ghosts are haunting him. There is nothing. He has nothing. There is no one to share their warmth with him. He felt so completely and utterly alone at that moment. He is Alone in his shame and clammy disgust.   
  
Dimitri fell asleep shortly after finishing, however, it was far from peaceful. The isolation he felt reaches as far as his dreams. There is only a single light in the distance far out of his reach. No matter how much he struggles... No matter how much he prays... He is unable to reach that light. 

* * *

Light trickles in through the windows waking him. With the new day upon him, Dimitri prepares himself for his meeting with Byleth. He shows up to class early as per usual. He sits in the first row doing his best to act normal. However, his excitement is hard to hide. His smile twitches as he tries to keep himself from smiling too widely. He had always enjoyed watching the Professor give lectures, and today is no exception. However, he is too happy to realize the Professor has yet to show up. The other students trickle in the classroom and right before the bells of the church chime the Professor rushes in. 

The Professor had slowly been becoming more and more expressive, however, today is different. She is back to being the stoic steely-eyed mercenary that she was when they first met. Dimitri liked that resilient aspect to her, but he worries that something might be wrong. As she continues the lecture an eerie sensation creeps over him. He notices that the professor did not look at him, not even once. This alarms Dimitri, but no matter what he thought. He is determined to speak with her alone after the lecture. He will be able to find out then.

Once the lecture ends Byleth rushes out the door. Usually, she would stay and clean up before heading out. In a panic, Dimitri runs to catch up and grabs her by the arm as she tries to walk away. His heart is beating faster and faster. 

“Excuse me, Professor, do you have a moment to talk?” 

“Sorry, Dimitri, Seteth needs to see me as soon as possible to discuss this month’s mission,” Byleth said curtly. 

Dimitri lets go of her arm and responds in a disappointed tone, “I see. That’s unfortunate, but I understand… Perhaps you can spare some time later?”

“Of course, I will let you know when I’m free,” Byleth says while forcing a smile. She swiftly departs.

Dimitri feels a knot in his chest tighten as he watches Byleth leave him behind. Her response seems reasonable, but he couldn’t shake the feelings gnawing at him. His thoughts head in a dark direction. 

“It can’t be...”

He hesitates to admit his gut feeling. His thoughts end in a question he can’t answer.

“Is she avoiding me...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you can have two note sections? This one can be my commentary notes. 
> 
> Me: I can finish editing this in Dec.  
> Me: It's February, Oh no...
> 
> December was an excellent month for me art-wise. However, I had a flare-up of cubital tunnel at the end of Dec. It lasted into Jan. That didn't stop me from physically writing, but emotionally it was bad because I had no choice. After I fixed my Cubital Tunnel pain with Vitamin D, I went into a frenzy to make up for the lost time art wise. So... In conclusion, I don't know when my body is going to fall apart next so I don't want to make any predictions when Chapter 4 will be out. I'm going to guess March at the earliest because I have art-work to do. 
> 
> I might split up chapter 4 into two chapters depending on how long it gets. I really want to add a scene or change a scene so that Byleth is running around in an academy uniform to hide from Dimitri by blending in with all the students. I need this. And it will be exceptionally hot.
> 
> Also, sorry, I don't have a dick and used Reddit videos for my knowledge of male alone time habits. Blame those videos for Dimitri defiling his pillow. It seems like it is a valid method although less common for men.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dinner Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457075) by [ReneeRosenqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeRosenqueen/pseuds/ReneeRosenqueen)




End file.
